Riddle Wins
by Selector
Summary: Tom wins. It was everything he hoped for, and then...


Riddle Wins

"Parrots live a long time."

Hermione blinked. "Yes they do."

"Hard to train. Elves won't tell their masters secrets."

Hermione sighed "Harry start at the beginning."

"I'm tired, hungry, this is stupid and I don't know why we are doing it. Especially for people who pretty much hate us. I say we give them what they want. We can cast the fidelius, I own several large properties. An island even, we take our friends and the muggle born and go." Harry looked at her.

Hermione looked around the tent and nodded "We drop the locket in a blast furnace."

Harry shrugged "Fiendfyre works and we don't have to go anywhere. That vacant lot by that closed factory will do."

Hermione nodded.

RW

Six weeks later Voldemort listened to what his minions were telling him and frowned "Gone? The ones in the camps, the ones from Hogwarts, all of them? All the blood traitors as well?" He looked at the nodding heads. "Well we've won then."

RW

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne in the ministry bored out of his mind four months after that. "Well, time for the next conquest then."

The Army of Darkness looked around and holding the silver chain they disappeared, and reappeared in the channel.

RW

Voldemort looked at Delores Umbridge "Closed to all magical transport to and from the UK."

Delores shook but nodded "Yes my Lord." Her squealing as she was tortured lasted for what seemed hours before her heart stopped.

"Thickness?"

"My Lord."

"See the embargo lifted."

"My Lord."

RW

Lucius told Narcissa about the embargo and she left in a muggle taxi and then on a muggle plane that day. She had a vault in Gringots with several million galleons in it and her looks. She had done what she could for the idiots. The Seychelles had beautiful beaches. She remembered them form her childhood. She looked around the first class section of the A 380 and found fifteen of her acquaintances. She smirked.

RW

"What?"

"Food is becoming a problem my Lord." Graham Bulstrode repeated.

"Aren't you a farmer Bulstrode?"

"Aye my Lord but well most of the farms went under the fidelius, six months ago, I sent a note. I was told not to worry about it. The Muggle farms we used to buy from, well, they are behind the new ICW Embargo line now. The magical Alleys, Hogwarts and our properties are all that's left out of it. So we are back to seasonal produce my Lord and only what me and the Carrow's places can produce. We're going to need the kids from Hogwarts during harvest my lord, and all the death eaters."

RW

Voldemort left his throne room years later and walked through Diagon alley. The stores were closed. The alley was unswept, and trash blew down the cobbles. All the gold in the world couldn't buy goods and services that didn't exist anymore. The bank stood with its doors sealed tightly. As tightly as the embargo placed by the ICW. He had lost a hundred wizards trying to break those wards. Another hundred trying to break Gringotts, and four years of his immortality, how that worked he wasn't sure of but well, there it was, right there in the bones every time they were cast by anyone. Goyle and Crabbe could read them it was so plain.

The people of magical Britain now spent the spring summer and fall scrabbling in whatever patch of dirt they could growing, food. When they weren't growing they were preserving. A jar of orange marmalade from someone's orangeries now was worth double its weight in gold or an equal weight of flour. The sugar to make it nearly as pricey. At least the pressed beets could be fed to livestock. Thieves swung in gibbets and the lazy languished in stocks. Witches hunted down rapist in packs. Even he couldn't save them without killing the witches and they needed them to make babies. They knew it too and ruled with iron twats and idiots on stakes in the middle of the alleys

Lord Voldemort the immortal surveyed his demesnes and wept.

RW

Narcissa turned and smiled into the green eyes watching her over the shoulder of the sun bronzed, busty, sun bleached, English Rose he was lying half on. Having a friend who could undo the memory charm on Lady Potter's parents then smoothing their relationship with their daughter back into shape had paid large, thick dividends. Usually three or four times a week. Nymphadora had been made to see sense, and Lupin had stayed so she was Black again as was Andromeda. Poor Ted having been killed.

Narcissa was a bright sparkling light in the Potter Black court and of course was willing to help her Lord any time. She laughed. Who was she kidding? He fucked like a beast, and Hermione had been pissed. Dora had been angry as well. Narcissa had made it work. And if she got held down and fucked hard, well then mores the better. Hermione negating her birth control wasn't even that bad. Harry could not leave a pregnant witch alone, much to all of their surprise. He had a fetish. Timing was a bit of an issue as they needed young healthy witches with stamina to relieve them and those ended up pregnant as well.

Good thing they had lots of friends to satisfy Harry's fetish or they would all be having a baby a year. So you were either Longbottomed, Pottered or you took a first generation as a lover. Narcissa had a fetish too. Green eyes. Preferably looking into hers from six inches away, while he stuffed her full of hard cock. Repeatedly. She worked hard on this body it needed to be appreciated.

The Weasley's? Fought to the last in a valiant defense of Dumbledore's ideals with Lupin and various others. Hermione and Harry had told them about the horcrux and all of them except the one at Gringotts and the snake hand been taken care of at great cost of noble idiots uh heroes. Delacour had been sent with Potter.

McGonagall? Deaged, Pottered and taking a break from teaching raising children. Enough to restart her clan.

Bones was on her third. Greengrass her second, Daphne. Astoria was just shagging like a teenager. Her actually being one was sauce really. Su Li was being all oriental and inscrutable and was most likely on her way to her first. Brown was collecting semen samples as she and the were females gave eggs and rented Seychellois bellies. Usually at the cost of a green eyed baby of their own after they were done cooking a were girls eggs.

Harry? Liked the warmth and the sun, and lots and lots of sex. Food too. Good thing. He needed the stamina.

Neville? Well he followed his fearless leader. Hannah Abbot was repopulating her house and getting revenge on a few wives of death eaters of her own.

They had lost the ministry buildings and the magical alleys along with Hogwarts. The ICW wards sucked the magic from whatever they contained to charge and used any magic used to try to break them. They just kept getting stronger. Castle Noir was now the school. The first time Hogwarts was unoccupied by humans the wards were set to turn the other way and exclude anyone not on the list from them. Harry was on the list and they had the book. New shops sprang up around it and well life went on, on a beach, with a hot twenty something shagging her every time she was randy. Andromeda could have running the government.

The Magical UK? It now followed the laws of the UK with some modifications to accommodate magic and the population had been about halved. Wildly skewed to witches though. Another couple of years would see that change as the boys who had evacuated came of age. Still, why fish when you had one on the beach with you? Besides most of them had haired off to Blighty with their families. First Generations went to Castle Noir from when they appeared in the book. Kindergarten, primary, secondary and a magical university. Fully accredited by the ICW and the British government. Hermione took classes by computer.

The Island? Magically hidden, the size of Ireland, and midway between the Seychelles and the Maldives. Warded to hell and gone against weather and intruders. Black wards. Bikini warm year round, rain for an hour every night. No tide to speak of and sand perfect for sex or sun whichever. Mountains in the north, not to tall, but enough to get a degree or two cooler. Green interior as fertile as the women. Clear freshwater river running from the mountains south to the sea. Perfect. Idyllic.

RW

Harry was a hundred and four when the wards on Hogwarts reversed and they took the castle back. Some kind of plague had swept dark magical Britain. Voldemort killed Nagini and himself. During the settlement of the Lestrange estate the cup was found and during the clearance of Hogwarts the tiara was found. Harry was left the last Horcrux, with all three Hallows.

RW

Seven hundred years later a representative from Flourish and Botts came to check the delivery of some books on an order the store couldn't believe they were still filling. One copy of every new book they found. He was amazed as he landed his air car and was led into a hollow mountain that was a library. He walked away, looked around at the people on the beach and blushed. A topless brunette with bleached bushy hair, an older platinum blond aside from a black forelock with the best rack he had ever seen, a pure platinum blond that made him groan and salivate, and a black haired man with green eyes waved and smiled at him as he climbed in his aircar tapped home on the instrument panel and it took off, then the portkeyed activated. Hermione rolled over on Harry and wriggled until she captured him after flicking her bottom aside "Hundred year check done then."

Harry sighed and pulled her close. Fleur chuckled "Yes, you are safe Hermione. Your books will keep coming."

Tonks walked out of the ocean "Oi! Harry, me next, I think I found a wrinkle."

Narcissa rolled over "That lie got old five hundred years ago. Stop trying to jump the order."

Daphne walked up and sat in the sand by Harry "When you are done Harry we need to do another platform. Another crop of kids. Good thing the mundane never figured out we are making their oil out of sea water, trash and greenhouse gasses."

Hermione sighed and put her head on his chest. Tracey poked Daphne. "Might as well have told her how much we make for hauling their trash away."

Susan sat "I don't know why you try he isn't done." Harry rolled Hermione under him "See. Now, do we need another platform or was that a ploy."

Daphne shrugged "Never too much money-"

Tracey finished "or sex."

Luna levitated a cooler over. "Mean witches." She was well down the list having just gotten up from Harry this morning.


End file.
